Love at first sight is fake, or is it?
by njpmustang
Summary: Hinamori Amu has always been unlucky at love.Will this handsome stranger be able to win her over? Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Sometimes, I wonder if there is going to be a guy as perfect as my dream guy. Soft,dark hair. Gorgeous eyes. A smile that can turn Antarctica a pool of water in a few seconds. I wonder if my shitty life is ever gonna be a life worth living. Whenever I see a happy couple holding hands, kissing, lovingly staring at each other, I just want to scream. Sometimes, I just want to hide in a deep dark hole. I'm in the park right now, in the middle of fucking December. Why does it have to be so damn cold outside? Park benches are weird things, they just sit there, kinda like my love life. "Hey there, stranger. Come here often?" I turn my head and see this sexy guy, sitting right next to me, and blush. I lower my voice and reply back a quick no. "Well, in that case: here." He wraps his arm around my waist. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell. "I just want to get to know you and your body." He winks. "Aggghhhh! Pervert!" He lets go and gives me a wink. "See ya, cutie-pie." "The hell was that?" I murmur to myself. Now that I think about it, he was cute and I guess he was being friendly, in a weird, sexual way. I decide to trudge through the foot-deep snow, and then I see the same guy, leaning against a wall. I walk over there and say a quick "hey." He turns and brushes his bangs away and smiles. "I knew you would come back; they always come back." He states dramatically. I glance towards the picturesque sky, the teeny-tiny snowflakes falling down. 'Snow makes you happy too?" The handsome stranger asks. I nod solemnly. He says something, but I can't hear him. His lips are moving and I catch the word 'Ikuto'. "Your name's Ikuto?" I ask staring into his eyes. He nods slowly. "Oh! Well then, Ikuto-kun, I guess I'll be going." I tell him and he chuckles. "Why'd you laugh?" "No one calls me that except you, so its special." I swear, he has this habit of making me blush every fucking time... He offers to walk me home, and I cautiously agree.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you always bossy as fuck to guys?" Ikuto asks me. I slap his arm away from my shoulders. I anxiously glance at my watch; "Why are you taking forever?" I growl at him. He smiles in a devilishly cute way and slows down even more just to annoy me. "Well, screw you. I can walk home by myself." I hoist my purse up my shoulder even more and defiantly walk. Half of my heart expected Ikuto to grab me and walk me home, but he didn't. "Stupid,lazy,no-good..." I mutter to myself and climb up the house steps while fishing for my keys. "Aw, damn it." I curse. A shadow appears on the tree next to my house. Ikuto's leaning on the top branch of the tree next to my smiles and holds up my keys with his fingers. "Give. Me. My. Keys. You. Son. Of. A Bi-" I say while jumping up and down. Ikuto starts laughing and jumps to the ground. He leans over and dangles the keys in front of my face. Ding! A light bulb goes off in my head. Ever since I was little, I had the talent of fake crying. "You stupid idiot. I'm cold and I want to get inside my house. You're so fucking heartless..." I sob and start crying like a sprinkler. He gives me a smirk and doesn't even bat an eyelash. "I don't fall for fake crying, darling." He says. That's when the real tears start pouring. "I wanna go home. I'm tired, cold, and hungry..." I whimper. He reaches over and pulls me into his black coat. Ikuto's soft breathing pattern and the way he smells just makes everything so much better. He lets go and wipes my tears. That's when I lose my footing and fall of the concrete steps and plunge 10 feet down onto the driveway. The world turns black and Ikuto walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

I still can't believe that little bastard walked away right when I fell on the fricking concrete. My head throbs and I can't find my keys. I wobble up to the front door and open it. A bright light shines through the front door. I squint and see Ikuto in an apron! And he's cooking! I thought that it was a dream and I pinch myself. Then I put snow on my face. I also realize that I've been wearing about a million layers of coats and that Ikuto put them on me while I was passed out. I walk inside and Ikuto plunks down a bowl of miso soup. "Eat." He firmly says. I hungrily polish off the soup while Ikuto helps me take off my coats. He gingerly touches the bump on my head and I wince. "I'm gonna have to spend the night." He casually says. I spit out the soup and start choking. He whacks me on the back and glares at me. I give him a lopsided grin. He gets out the ice packs from my fridge. "Hey, Amu?" "Yeah?" "Do you live by yourself?" I look away and start picking at my sweater. "What happened to your parents?" Just then I start weeping. He takes a dishtowel and wipes my tears. "Ok, my mom and dad were killed in a train accident and I was hurt too." I say. He asks me where my scar is. I sigh and take off my sweater. "I just asked you where it was...Not for you to strip." He says. I smack him in the stomach. I take off my tank top and the scar was right above my bra strap. He lets out a low whistle and touches it. I put my clothes back on and he says that it was a long scar. He grabs an ice pack from the side table and places it on my head. Ikuto wraps his arm against me and I feel so at-home, so comfy. I yawn and he helps me up the stairs. He offers, more like stated, that he would stay and sleep with me. I blush and I slap his face. He grins and carries me up the rest of the steps. Who knows what's gonna happen? I think a lot of slapping and punching will happen...


	4. Chapter 4

So, right now, I'm kinda sweating and my nails are digging into my palms. You know why? Because I've never been this close to a guy in by bedroom and especially when he lifts you up the stairs and states that he's gonna sleep with me... In case you forgot, I am now suffering from major crush disease because of my concussion since that bastard didn't help me sooner once I fell on the concrete. He decides to rummage in my closet and dresser drawers and look at all my clothes, even my UNDERWEAR... It eventually got on my nerves and I get up and punch him. (I told you a lot of punching would happen.) He sits down on my bed and starts talking. Here's how our conversation went:

"Hey, Amu?"

"What?"

"Are you single? Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

I roll my eyes and say yes.

He grins. I try to stifle my yawn, but Ikuto sees it right through me. He turns on the ceiling fan and takes off his shirt. My face turns bright red and I glance at his six pack. He sees me staring and I look away. He flexes his biceps and unbuttons his pants. "The fuck are you doing?" "This is how I usually sleep..." He replies innocently. I sigh and try to make my way to the bathroom and told him to grab the sleeping bag that was under my bed. He grabbed my arm and twirled me until I fell on the bed. He reaches over and I feel a hand lift up my sweater and he unbuttons my skirt. He chuckles as he sees my purple underwear. I turn around,blush, and then slap his face. He rubs his face and attempts, again, to take my tank top off. But unfortunately he succeeds and I'm left shivering and bare as Ikuto closes his arms around my waist. He shuts his eyes and suddenly the lights shut off. He gently leans over and pushes me on the bed. I gasp. He whispers in my ear: "This is the first moment of peace I've ever experienced in my life. Please, please,please,please don't ruin it. I always have a tough time at home. You're like my sanctuary..." Tears spring to both of our eyes. I lift his head up and give him a wink. I move my finger towards his eyes and wipe his tears. He looks up and I give him a weak smile. "Come on, lets hit the sack." He says and I beam brightly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all of the reviews! I might be limiting my posting because I have to move so... This chapter is gonna be in Ikuto's point of view..._

All of last night was big blur... I only remember bits and pieces... I turn my head over and see Amu. Her breathing rhythmic, and I see her chest falling up and down with every breath. She tosses and turns. I never noticed how pretty she was. I love the way her hair curls and how soft it is. Her legs are smooth and her tits are sexy. Someone pops into my head; a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, but I can't see her face. Amu's eyes flutter open, and I close mine. My phone buzzes. She jumps out of bed and heads toward the phones. I turn over. I crack an eye open and she reads the text. Her eyes get wider and wider. She stomps over and rips the covers off. She shoves the phone in my face. I read the text. "Hey, babe... Can u come over? I feel lonely.. Love, your girlfriend.' I read out loud. Underneath was a picture of Lulu, my girlfriend. That's why the face looked so familiar. Amu pulls me off the bed and shoves a shirt on my head and tells me to get ready. "Why?" I ask her. She says some shit about saving my relationship. I sigh and walk down the stairs and she pushes me out the gives me a weak smile. I walk down the streets. I wonder how Amu feels about me having a girlfriend... I open the door to Lulu's house. I walk in on the most disturbing sight. She's making out with someone on the couch. Naked. She pushes the guy off her and starts stammering. "I-Ikuto, I can explain." I walk out the door. Surprisingly, I don't feel any sadness. I ring the door bell to Amu's house. She opens the door and sees me there. Her eyebrows go up and asks me why I'm back so quickly. I tell her the story and she wraps her arms around me. "That must suck."She whispers into my ear. I love hanging out with Amu. I lie down on her lap and she strokes my hair. I love it when ever she's around me or touching me. I doze off and her lips touch my forehead.


End file.
